


“I’m not jealous! It's just… You’re mine!”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Drama, Insecurity, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 51





	“I’m not jealous! It's just… You’re mine!”

“Iced tea? Cookies?”

Thatch approached you with a tray with treats and beverages. As he loved to. If there was a woman on Moby Dick -any woman; free, taken, old, young, crew member, guest, enemy- Thatch was in the business of turning into a suave gentleman, ready to fawn and spoil her endlessly. Since Ace had brought you on Moby Dick and introduced you to everyone as his partner, you had to deal with the cook and his quirks as well. Of course, Thatch wasn’t flirting with you or trying to win you -he would never do this to his friend and his brother- but his presence was wearing on Ace. Well, your boyfriend didn’t want to share. With anyone. Simply nope. And his possessiveness, fueled by issues he tried so hard to cover with confidence, was sometimes getting out of control, winning over respect and trust he had in his brothers. 

So, as much as you could, you were avoiding Thatch. Or at least avoiding moments when you would be alone with him.

But today was so hot! The iced tea was almost smiling at you from the tray. You had no idea how thirsty you were until you saw that cold beverage presented to you. And those cookies! Opinions on Thatch’s cooking skill were mixed, but his baking was truly splendid!

Gluttony won over a caution. Besides… Thatch was really a nice guy to be around. Among all of Ace’s brothers he was probably your favorite.

No wonder you were soon chatting like old friends, you devouring cookies and tea, him being his good old self, sharing gossip and simply enjoying your day. As friends. You were absolutely sure nothing even close to suggestive happened between you.

Yet, Ace came in like a whirlwind and pushed himself between you as if he just caught you kissing him. For a second you got truly scared; fury on Ace’s face was always an ugly sight. You were sure he was going to attack Thatch, you saw fists clenching, angry whim twisting his face as he shielded you away from him. But seconds later it was gone, Ace damped his impulses down. He grabbed your hand and pulled you his way, so fast you barely could match his steps.

“Ace!” You called him out, sudden tug on your arm answering with pain in your wrist and elbow. “Hey! Ace! Let me go!”

He listened. He always listened. He was impulsive and fiery, but was respecting you over everything, even his instincts. Pushed by the momentum though you bumped into him. He grasped you to stop the fall - and you froze like this, you paralyzed by the shock, him grabbing your arm, gazing at each other as if you had just realised the other is right in front of you.

“What was that?” You still didn’t fully process what happened. Less than half of a minute ago you were chatting with a friend, less than ten seconds ago Ace almost attacked him and now all the fury was gone like voices of the crew behind you.

Still holding you, Ace rubbed his face with a free hand, “I- Honestly dunno what got into me. Sorry, (Name).”

“Are you jealous?”

“I’m not jealous! It’s just…” Anger, fear and insecurity were mixed all over his face. He was looking for a right word to say, you could easily see it in his eyes. “You’re mine!”

“This looks exactly like jealousy to me.”

Ace bit bottom lip, various thoughts fighting against each other, guilt eventually winning as he looked away and let go of your arm, “I’m sorry.”

Now it was your turn to grab him - you grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly, with love and assurance.

“It’s okay. You didn’t do anything stupid. You controlled yourself.”

You let him hug you; the way his arms wrapped around you was still possessive, but had so much warmth within it overpowered the bitterness of the jealousy. 

“I know he didn’t mean anything bad,” he whispered, face pushed into your hair. “I just… I feel so weird when other guys approach you. As if I could lose you any second.”

“I ain’t going anywhere.” You promised and pecked his lips. “As I am yours, you are mine.”

“You’re not that jealous of me though.”

“Want me to start?”

“Hell no!”

You both chuckled, tension slowly fading away from Ace.

“I’ll find Thatch and apologize,” he eventually decided. “And bring you more iced tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
